Senyummu, Cemburuku
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: "Aku lebih suka senyummu tidak diberikan kepada siapa-siapa. Kau tahu, Sakura itu jauh beruntung karena ia termasuk orang yang sedikit sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke," jelas Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku itu terasa lebih istimewa."/SeCa/SaIno


**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto always owns Naruto. Me? Just a jobless person who wants to make fun with SaiIno's pairing.**

**Warning : **

**Fanfic ini berlabelkan produk gagal. So, rules "Don't Like Don't Read" always used.**

**Semi-canon**** (maybe).**

**Plot rush.**

**Summary : **

"**Aku lebih suka senyummu tidak diberikan kepada siapa-siapa. Kau tahu, Sakura itu jauh beruntung karena ia termasuk orang yang sedikit sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke," jelas Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku itu terasa lebih istimewa."**

**Senyummu, Cemburuku**

Sai. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang kepribadian pemuda penyuka seni lukis itu. Penampilan fisiknya mungkin biasa, wajahnya tidak jelek, bahkan banyak yang menyebutkan bahwa ia seperti duplikat Sasuke yang lupa membeli gel rambut [1] untuk membentuk helaian rambut bagian belakangnya seperti pantat ayam –eits jangan marah Sasuke-kun, aku hanya menuliskan apa kata orang-orang tentangmu. Taruh lagi pedangmu oke? Bagus. Nah, kembali lagi pada Sai, kau tahu kan pemuda berambut eboni ini memiliki kulit (yang terlampau) putih bersih, membuat para gadis pemuja kecantikan sedikit iri padanya. Apalagi ia suka pamer perut ratanya. Hm, aku sering berpikir apa Chouji tidak ingin memiliki perut seperti yang dipamerkan Sai? Entahlah. Kapan-kapan saja kita tanyakan kepada si empunya pipi chubby itu, oke?

Soal pamer perut jadi ingat seseorang yang sama-sama punya style baju macam Sai, Ino Yamanaka, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kekasih hati pemuda yang kita bicarakan. Mereka sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya, seminggu yang lalu mereka baru jadian. Diawali dari Sai yang menanyakan apa arti kekasih pada Ino. Dan setelah (agak) mengerti tentang penjelasan si Ino, eh tau-taunya pemuda itu malah langsung memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Si Ino sih oke-oke saja, toh dari awal ia memang (sepertinya) jatuh hati pada pemuda tersebut, walau banyak shinobi angkatannya malah sedikit ragu bagaimana si Ino bisa menjalani hubungan dengan Sai yang dikenal aneh itu. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih baik-baik saja, ehm kecuali satu hal yang terlihat di sini, mungkin.

Muka si gadis pirang sepertinya sedang terkena penyakit bete abis. Sayang, si kekasih sepertinya tidak menyadari dan masih saja berjalan santai di sebelah Ino sambil senyum-senyum, biasa. Tapi inilah yang akar permasalahannya, Sai itu ke mana-mana selalu mengumbar senyum. Membuat gadis-gadis Konoha yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya terlihat megap-megap dengan pipi merona kemerahan, yang disambung dengan kikikan kegelian. Kalau mereka kebetulan sedang berjalan dengan teman wanitanya, mereka langsung berhenti dan mulai ceriwis ke sana-ke mari, apalagi kalau bukan ngobrol tentang cowok yang mereka anggap sedang tersenyum kearah mereka. Serangan overconfident akut sudah menjalar ke tubuh mereka. Ini semua gara-gara virus senyum-Sai-bikin-geer-mampus.

Ino berhenti berjalan dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sai yang sudah selangkah-dua langkah di depan gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya dengan alis terangkat salah satu. Ino jengah juga lama-lama kalau cowoknya di-seperti-itukan. "Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum terus begitu. Bisa dihentikan?" ucapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung menatap kedua bola mata hitam Sai.

Sai yang jelas tidak mengerti apa-apa maksut kekasihnya langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut barang beberapa detik. Dan ia pun bertanya, "Lho, kenapa?" dengan polosnya.

Tersentak dengan kepolosan kekasihnya, semerta-merta Ino menghela napas. Bukan salah Sai memang kalau gadis itu terus-terusan cekikikan seperti orang gila hanya gara-gara mereka ge-er atas senyum Sai yang dikira untuk mereka. Hell, jelas-jelas saja pacarnya juga berjalan di sampingnya. Apa mungkin Ino perlu membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan "Sai's Girlfriend" agar para gadis Konoha berhenti menatap Sai dengan penuh napsu seperti itu? Mungkin memang lebih baik jika Sai tidak terseyum, seperti Sasuke mungkin yang punya tampang aku-orang-paling-judes-sedunia. Ino mungkin terlalu jealous, sampai-sampai lupa kalau Sasuke yang punya tampang apa-apa berkebalikan dengan Naruto (apa kau mengerti maksutku?) itu tetap saja punya penggemar terselubung dan terang-terangan, seperti dirinya dan Sakura pada jaman entah kapan.

"Aku lebih suka senyummu tidak diberikan kepada siapa-siapa. Kau tahu, Sakura itu jauh beruntung karena ia termasuk orang yang sedikit sekali bisa melihat senyum Sasuke," jelas Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku itu terasa lebih istimewa."

"Memang kalau tersenyum salah ya?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan polos tipikalnya.

Susah memang kalau pacaran dengan orang yang benar-benar clueless tentang hubungan cewek-cowok antar manusia seperti ini. Kalau tidak dijelaskan dia tidak mengerti, tapi kalau dijelaskan pun membuat dirimu malu sendirikan? Kalau mengaku cemburu itu sangat-sangat tidak Ino, sekali –menurut Ino, bagaimanapun juga ia kan kembang Konohagakure, harusnya dicemburui, bukan malah mencemburui. Ah, sudahlah salahkan orang yang membuat kata-kata jealous atau cemburu beserta pengertiannya itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, toh Ino juga sayang padanya. Tidak mau masalah berlanjut (padahal ia masih kesal) alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sai, ia hanya memutar bola matanya melihat paman penjual takoyaki sedang dikerubuti anak-anak kecil yang ramai minta ini itu padanya. Gadis itu diam tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Oke, Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tanda-tanda ngambek, diam di tempat dan tak memandang lawan bicaranya –itulah yang di baca di buku entah apa judulnya pinjaman dari perpustakaan. Mau tidak mau membuatnya salah tingkah juga, tidak tahu berbuat apa selain menggali ingatan tentang semua hal yang tertera di buku-buku yang pernah ia baca, apa saja yang harus ia lakukan saat gadismu diam seperti ini. Tapi nihil, tak ada yang ia ingat sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlampau panik, membuat ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang ia pelajari hilang semua. Sai panik adalah hal yang langka di Konoha, atau bahkan seluruh galaksi antariksa.

Ino tetap diam tak bergeming, masih asyik memandangi paman yang terlampau sabar menghadapi bocah-bocah yang brutal ketika melihat makanan itu. Mau tak mau Sai juga melihat apa yang dilihat kekasihnya, penasaran. Tidak melihat paman takoyaki seperti apa yang bola mata Ino tangkap, ia malah melihat serombongan gadis yang lewat disampingnya, tentu saja Sai langsung memasang senyum yang biasa terpatri di wajahnya sejurus kemudian. Kata buku, senyum pada orang-orang adalah jalan terbaik dan tercepat agar orang senang dan bisa menerimamu. Paduan itulah yang Sai pakai sehari-harinya, bahkan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bertemu orang – tersenyum – dan membuat orang tersenyum kembali padanya. Rasa hangat pasti akan menjalar dalam hatimu, dan itu sudah Sai rasakan berkali-kali. Tentu saja, para gadis yang kebetulan bersirobok mata dengannya langsung tersenyum kembali, dan mengikik tidak jelas, lalu seperti menahan hysteria agar tidak lompat-lompat di tempat itu, bahkan mereka berteriak keras membuat kuping orang-orang di dekatnya berdenging beberapa detik, termasuk pemuda ini. Mereka itu aneh. Kalau Sai jadi ingat-ingat kembali, hampir semua gadis jika ia 'lempar' senyum khasnya pada mereka selalu begitu. Lagi, apanya yang salah? Eh?

Seperti tersadarkan oleh sesuatu, kelopak mata Sai sedikit terbuka lebih lebar saat mengikuti arah jalan gadis-gadis yang masih cekikikan tadi. Buru-buru ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat lurus ke bola mata biru milik Ino yang entah sejak kapan juga melihat ke arahnya. Kedua mata Sai menyipit, ia pun mengeluarkan senyumnya. Bukan, bukan seperti senyum biasanya. Tapi senyum yang kali ini dipasang adalah senyum maklum, eh?

"Hai, hai. Aku mengerti sekarang," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu, masih memasang senyum sebelumnya.

"Apa?" mungkin hanya perasaan saja, tapi Ino sepertinya menaikan nadanya. Ups, sepertinya Sai ketahuan melihat segerombolan cewek-cewek. Nah, nah, nah…

Tidak terpengaruh akan ke-jutek-an Ino barusan, tawa kecil malah meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Sai. Ia mendekati kekasihnya yang terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya keheranan. Dan tanpa seijin kekasihnya, Sai melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang ramping milik Ino. Membuat gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya biasa di ikat ekor kuda –tapi sekarang tidak, ia hanya menggerai rambut pirang panjang sepunggungnya dan menjepit poninya dengan jepitan hadiah dari Sai sebelum ia berkencan dulu itu, blushing atas perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sai, termasuk pula karena mereka sekarang berada di tengah jalan keramaian pasar Konoha, otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka yang berlalu-lalang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk melihat adegan opera sabun dadakan.

Kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Ino, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan melihat mereka pada kekasihnya sekarang. Oh, Kami! Sai benar-benar menggodanya di tengah keramaian! Rona merah di pipinya semakin menggelap saat Sai semakin merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang. Dan tersenyum seakan-akan rasa cemburu yang bermenit-menit yang lalu hilang terbawa angin yang tidak diundang yang sangat mendukung suasana. Aku rasa, sebaiknya Ino sering-sering ngambek setelah ini, agar Sai bisa dan selalu bersikap manis seperti sekarang. Tapi bagaimana yah kalau kebalikannya? Memang Sai bisa ngambek? Ah, sudahlah. Nikmati saja pemandangan dua sejoli di depan itu. Benar-benar tak tahu malu.

.

.

"Setidaknya senyum tertulus dan dari lubuk hatiku selalu milikmu, Nona Cantik."

'owari'

Additional Note(s):

[1] Kalimat kurang lebih berpengertian bahwa Sai itu Sasuke yang lupa membeli gel rambut, saya ambil dari Anime Insider, jilid berapa saya lupa. Ampun.

Kritik selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terimakasih sudah membaca *bows*

~the3pleA~


End file.
